Coreless package substrates are important components for modern electronic devices, such as integrated circuit dies. Coreless package substrates interconnect integrated circuit dies to circuit boards and help reduce overall package assembly height. Typically, integrated circuit dies mount directly to package substrates. As a result, package substrates are required to be compatible with fine contact arrangements of the integrated circuit dies. Recent technological advancement has developed package substrates that are compatible with the fine contact arrangements of integrated circuit dies.